heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.04.21 - Catching Up
Emma had finished the majority of her work for the day, and decided to relax in her home away from home; Dashwood hall. The White Queen was currently lounging in one of the large chairs closer to the back of the club, with one of the male dancers sitting to her side. She was sipping at a martini and looking pleased with herself. Emma was dressed in a white leather corset with a short matching skirt and tall silver sandals; Emma's definition of 'casual'. Her eyes glided across the room to see if anyone interesting was at the club that day. As Tessa enters the area, she is still partially working. Just finishing a call via earpiece, she's tapping something on a tablet in her hands, but her focus is still extremely sharp, her cognition incredible. Tessa takes a glance to Emma, before back at the tablet. 5rWhilst her emotions don't show it, Tessa definitely has been curious about why Emma has..seemed different lately. Maybe this is what is partially shifting her direction towards Emma as she manipulates the tablet. As Tessa enters the area, she is still partially working. Just finishing a call via earpiece, she's tapping something on a tablet in her hands, but her focus is still extremely sharp, her cognition incredible. Tessa takes a glance to Emma, before back at the tablet. Whilst her emotions don't show it, Tessa definitely has been curious about why Emma has..seemed different lately. Maybe this is what is partially shifting her direction towards Emma as she manipulates the tablet. Oh thank goodness, someone interesting stepped into the club. Suddenly Tessa feels Emma's soft voice inside of her mind, |"Tessa, darling. Come come."| She got the dancer to give up his seat as one of the attractive waitresses came to replace Emma's drink and asked for Tessa's. As Tessa arrived Emma rose and kissed both of her cheeks, "A pleasure darling. Still working? You're taking a break. Sebastian will understand." As the telepathic message appeared in Tessa's mind, no mental or verbal reply came. Tessa simply approached completely over to Emma, her drink choice simple, yet elegant, a cup of fine tea. At Emma's greeting, Tessa doesn't flinch or react, her reply coming quietly, in Tessa's usual calm and emotionless voice. "A break seems counterintuitive to getting this work done. How are you?". Not that Tessa actually cares much, but a greeting should be responded with a greeting in kind. Emma took out her cell phone and sent a text to Sebastian, "I need attention. I'm getting it from Tessa. SHES ON BREAK LEAVE HER ALONE." With a laugh she tossed the cell phone onto the chair and sat back down, re-crossing her legs and gestured towards the spot next to her, "Probably. But what's an hour? I doubt Sebastian's world will collapse. Mm, I'm better now that I am in...interesting company." She took a sip of her drink as Tessa's was quickly brought to her. "And you?" Tessa knew better than to argue with Emma. She calmly took the seat, taking a sip of her drink as it arrived. "I believe it would be rather difficult for that to happen. He's made quite a bit of security to prevent that.". At Emma's own questioning of Tessa, her answer is short, and accurate. "Busy. It seems I always have another task to do.". Tessa takes another sip of her tea, as her next reply seems to have a bit of an inquisitive tone to it. "Interesting? What makes you say that?". "See?" Emma ran the pick in her martini about in a circle. For a sharp eye like Tessa's Emma's own are clearly distracted. Normally she had excellent eye contact, not too much not too little. Today she seems to always be looking about the club. Her own mind however isn't readable, "I know that feeling. With the business and running the school ugh, never a dull moment at least. And pish posh." She reached over and lightly slapped Tessa's leg playfully, "You are always interesting. Different in your own way, but interesting." It's not difficult for Tessa to notice the difference in behavior for Emma, but she doesn't react on it. "How is the school going? The business?". More idle conversation. It's useless, but it allows a better gauge of character when the telepathic senses don't assist. Another lack of reaction at physical contact, but this is usual for Tessa. Whether it bugs her or not, no soul would ever know. "I have gotten that before. Many times.". Emma took a sip of her drink and watched as a well-known polititian walked past. He looked to engage Emma in conversation and she interrupted, "No, Phil. Talk to one of the dancers." Her attention was brought back to Tessa's, "The school causes a constant headache, but I do love the little /darlings/. And Frost International is doing well, somehow less stressful." Tessa watches quietly as the politician walked near, not responding until he had left. "You sure seem to attract attention. Does it ever bother you?". She takes another sip of her tea, as she nods silently to Emma. "You have done quite impressively with what has been on your plate.". Emma shrugged slightly, as she moved to make herself more comfortable on the chair. "Normally, no. But there are a few that get under my nerves. Besides I have two somewhat stable relationships, so I'm over the casual dating phase." She does however smile genuinely at Tessa, "Thank you. It has been...difficult. So I appreciate that." "Two relationships?". This seems to be both fascinating, and rather fitting into Tessa's view of Emma for her. Sometimes Tessa wishes she could have time for one relationship. This is something she'd never ever share, though. "Good for you. Congratulations.". Tessa shakes her head, her reaction still calm. "I am simply stating a fact.". "Two, I tend to find two is better than one. One man, one woman so I find it evens things out." A wicked smile spread across her lips as she slid one of the olives into her lips. She couldn't picture Tessa in a relationship, that would be completely unusual. "Oh it's a challenge, I quite like them." "A world without challenges would be a boring world.". At this, Tessa is reactivating her dormant tablet, as she gets up to get back to work. Alloted break /OVER/. Category:Log